


Riko's Ultimate Revelations #2: Sunny Day Moans

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Waking up in the courtyard of her high school, Riko only has the vaguest memory of a dark forest. At least Dia's there to help her out.





	Riko's Ultimate Revelations #2: Sunny Day Moans

**Author's Note:**

> I had this big idea to do different DiaRiko fics based on Dia's UR cards, but I got stumped trying to do something for this one. This is the best I could come up with.

She opened her eyes and jolted up, finding herself sitting in the middle of the school's courtyard. Rubbing her eyes, she was confused by all the activity going on around her. Students from the school seemed to be all over the courtyard, talking and laughing with each other. There had never been many students at their school, so it looked like every single one of them was there for some reason. Weirder still, all of them were wearing either a kimono or another kind of fancy garb. With all this going on, she was surprised that she had slept through all of it.

She stood up slowly, feeling the full heat of the sun shining down on her. It did feel warmer than she'd expect on school grounds. Looking down at herself, she was in for another surprise: she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She wasn't even wearing any of her casual clothes. Instead, she was just like everyone else: wearing her kimono. She didn't even remember putting it on. Last she could recall, she'd been in her pajamas, which tied in with her having been asleep down there... but why would she had been sleeping in public like this? And where had her pajamas gone, then?

"Riko! There you are!" She was instantly drawn to that voice, her very being freezing at the sight of Dia coming towards her. Her crush was wearing a beautiful black kimono with a red and white flower pattern across it. She looked absolutely stunning in it, and Riko couldn't do anything but stand there like a statue and burn that sight into her mind. How was it possible to be so damn good-looking anyway?

"Dia. You... You look nice..." She blushed slightly, leaving the true meaning behind her words hanging in the air. Dia was now standing in front of her with a smile on her face, and it made Riko absolutely weak.

"So do you. Perhaps it's the heat, but..." She leaned in close, her lips suddenly right next to Riko's ear. Her whispers sounded so tantalizing... "You look very hot today." Riko blinked, positive that she hadn't heard that right. There was no way that Dia had said what she thought she had said. She wanted to ask what exactly had been said, but her tongue had decided now was the time to stop working. It didn't feel like any part of her body was working right then. "Are you feeling hot right now, Riko?"

"I..." That sounded extremely sexual, which sounded very weird coming out of Dia's mouth. At the same time, though, it sounded incredibly arousing. In fact... Dia wasn't wrong. She _was_ now feeling pretty warm. Particularly in between her legs. Her breath began to come out in heavier pants, and she found herself having trouble focusing on Dia with her eyes. With her mind, however, she was all she could think of. "Yes, I... I am..."

"I could tell." She hadn't thought about where Dia's hands were until she felt them on the front of her kimono. Slowly she looked down, seeing that the binding was suddenly gone. Where had it gone? There was no way that it had been removed that quickly, and it wasn't on the ground either. The kimono fluttered in a breeze that she swore hadn't been there before: a sway that seemed beautiful, but with more meaning than her brain could understand at the moment. That meaning would become crystal clear when Dia's hands grabbed both sides and tugged them apart.

The implications of what had just happened didn't hit her mind immediately. It was as if she was still sleeping and her mind was stuck in the fog of her dreams. Her vision wasn't impaired, however. She could clearly see her kimono no longer being wrapped around her body, as well as her own skin peeking out to catch the sun's rays. When she looked up to see her breasts gently rising with her breath, that was when it finally hit her: she was naked. She wasn't wearing anything beneath her kimono.

It all hit her at once. When she looked up at Dia, for a moment a different visage of her lovely senior flashed in her mind. She was no longer in her kimono, but in an outfit more befitting a witch. There was a big grin on her face, as well as a yellow-furred cat on her shoulder. Then the image disappeared, bringing her back to reality. Dia was still in her kimono, but there was something that had come back from that flash of memory: there was still a big grin on her face.

"Oh Gods...!" Riko's face burned with embarrassment. She grabbed her kimono to try to cover her nudity, but that only lasted for a moment. With incredible ease, Dia pulled it right back open, revealing all to the courtyard. A large, dark forest flashed in her mind, sending shockwaves through her memory. She remembered the forest, and what that witch masquerading as Dia had done to her. But this wasn't a witch, and this wasn't a forest. This was the real Dia, in their real school courtyard... and the eyes of every student were on her.

"Hmm, curious..." Out of all the eyes now upon her, it was Dia's that captured her attention the most. They seemed to glow brightly beneath the sun, trained exclusively on her. Yet they seemed to be able to scan the entirety of the area without even looking... "Back in the forest, I believed that having you alone was the most intoxicating sensation. But this... With all of our classmates watching you show off your naked, slutty body... This perhaps is even better." Her words dripped with domination and lust, drawing Riko in even as she shirked back due to her embarrassment. She couldn't cover herself up, though. Her hands didn't seem to be under her own power anymore.

"Dia... Everyone's staring..." Speaking the obvious seemed to be about the only thing she could do. That vision she'd seen... This was that witch again! It wasn't the real Dia: it couldn't be, but... No, she still couldn't believe this was the real Dia. She had never acted like this before. Unless... Unless this was her true nature. Could this dominant, sexual nature have been deep inside her this entire time, waiting for someone worthy of bringing it out of her? Someone so unbelievably submissive that it could no longer stay hidden? If that was true, then that meant _she_ was the one who was bringing this sexy beast from the body of the normally-prudish student council president.

"I'm not surprised. You're quite a sight to behold." Dia casually worked the kimono off of Riko's body, letting it fall to the ground. Now there was no part of her body that was left covered. Everything was on full display, and the crowd of students started circling around them to make sure no inch of her body was not being looked at. "I'm pleasantly surprised that you would do this for Aqours' popularity. Our names will be on everybody's lips after your slutty behavior goes viral." She smirked and swatted Riko on the ass, making her jump. "And your body will be on the mind of every student in this school..."

"Everyone...?" Riko panted out, gazing around the crowd. Was the rest of Aqours there? Were they all staring at her being exposed by one of their own? Was it embarrassing them as well, or were they getting turned on? She couldn't stop the blush from reaching her cheeks, but she couldn't help but get continuously turned on as well. Her pussy was seemingly growing wetter every moment, and her brain was officially split into two camps. One side wanted to cover herself up and escape from all these lecherous eyes. The other side wanted them to keep staring, and it wanted something shoved deep inside her needy cunt. That other side was winning.

"Your body certainly seems to be enjoying it." Dia swooped down and planted a kiss on Riko's neck, sliding her hand down her stomach and to her slit. Riko sucked in a breath, her hips automatically bucking at the feeling of Dia's finger moving across it. Gods, she was so easy when it came to Dia...

The kisses on her neck became rougher, Dia's teeth grazing her skin. She barely noticed any pain from it because at the same time, Dia shoved two of her fingers right into her cunt. Moaning loud, her back arched as she pushed her hips forward against Dia's hand. Every nerve in her body was on high alert for her senior's touches, and she needed those fingers in as deep as they could go. The alarms of embarrassment were like a dull ringing in the back of her mind now. Her libido had completely taken over, and she knew that once again she had fallen under the spell of this witch. She was so easy...

Dia wasn't about to play gentle just because they had an audience. If anything, the audience only spurred her on to be more audacious. While continuing to finger Riko, she bit down hard enough on her neck to leave a mark. Then, while lapping at the reddened mark she'd made, her free hand snaked up to grab Riko's tits. She wasn't any softer there either: her thumb and index finger immediately went for her erect nipples, pinching the right one hard before giving the same treatment to the left. In no time at all, she had her submissive lover shaking and moaning in front of everyone. She was so soaked that her fingers were given absolutely no resistance to their intrusion.

Riko's entire body felt like it was on fire. She shut her eyes tight to try and get a grip on all these feelings, yet she could still sense everyone's gazes on her. It was as if her eyes were still open: she could _see_ the way they were looking at her. She could imagine the rest of Aqours pushing their way to the front of everyone, watching with wide eyes as their friend completely debased herself for everyone to see. It made her moan just thinking about that happening, though it very well could have been happening while her eyes were closed. She opened them to check, but she couldn't see any of them. However, she could sense their presence. They were there, and they knew what kind of person she was now. Was there any reason to hide her true nature from them all now, when there was nothing left to hide behind?

"Dia, please finger me harder! I need it!" Even if this was a witch casting some sort of an illusion, Riko was too horny now to care. She wanted to believe it was Dia doing this to her, because honestly this was a good portion of what she fantasized about while she was in bed with her hand between her legs. It had never been this intense - or embarrassing - admittedly, but having it actually happening to her made it even better. Her own fingers couldn't compete with Dia's, and her imagination couldn't hold a candle to whatever sorcery was happening here. "Please!"

"You are such a needy girl..." Dia licked her lips before crushing them against Riko's. She kissed her furiously, giving Riko little opportunity to breathe. When she shoved her tongue between Riko's lips, she parted them to allow better access. She wasn't about to put up any resistance. If Dia wanted something from her, she would give it up. If it got those fingers moving faster, then it was worth it.

"Yes, I am... I am a needy little bitch..." Her words came out breathlessly, sounding almost non-existent in her ears. She knew that Dia had heard, though, and that was all that mattered. If there was any proof of that, it was in the increased power behind Dia's fingers as she thrust them in and out. She knew exactly what Riko wanted, and praise the Gods she was giving it to her. A third finger joined in on the fun, moving with the same speed and power that she was quickly becoming adjusted to. Her body was Dia's plaything, and she was loving the way Dia played with her.

Dia suddenly slipped behind her, pressing her body against her back as her arms wrapped around her waist. The sudden lack of something inside her made her feel empty, but it wouldn't last long. Dia slipped a foot in between hers, kicking at her to make her spread her legs more. She did so without hesitation, her heart pounding in her chest. Dia used her fingers to spread Riko's pussy lips wide, giving everyone a perfect view of just how bad she wanted to be fucked.

"Please put your fingers back in, Dia. I-I don't care that everyone is watching. I want them to watch. Please... Fuck me with those beautiful fingers of yours! I need them so badly, Dia! I'm so fucking horny!" The incredibly lewd things she was saying would normally embarrass her greatly, but she felt like a girl possessed right then. She could deal with the life-changing embarrassment later, when her body wasn't screaming at her to let it have the mind-breaking orgasm it was craving. If only Dia would give it to her right then and there...

"Good... You're finally embracing who you truly are." Dia grinned wickedly behind Riko, suddenly shoving four fingers as deep into her waiting pussy as they could go. Riko cried out in pleasure, her legs shaking as she spread them wider. She wanted Dia's fingers in deeper... Even if they couldn't get any deeper, she wanted them to at least try. They moved so fluidly inside her: so harmoniously. It felt as if they were able to hit every pleasure spot inside her, sending shocks up and down her body. She kept feeling phantom pleasure coursing through her from the dark forest she had previously been fucked in. All of it put together... it became too much.

"Oh gods!" Screaming to the heavens, she came hard. Her pussy clenched down tight around Dia's fingers, keeping them in place as she squirted her juices all over them. She was afraid she'd collapse to the ground with how hard her legs were shaking, but some force seemed to be keeping her upright. Her orgasm was too powerful for her to really think about what kind of force that was: her brain was basically mush at this point. All of her thought processing was being overridden by the pleasurable sensations that had completely taken over her body. There was nothing but pleasure in that moment. Nothing but pleasure and Dia...

"That's it... That's a good girl..." Dia held Riko tightly, letting her ride out her orgasm for as long as it took. Without her firm arms around her, Riko would've surely collapsed to the ground. Which, of course, is exactly what happened when Dia finally did let go. Her legs gave out without any chance for her to right herself, and down to the ground she went. "Make sure to rest up, my dear pet. I've got much more in store for you..." Dia's voice followed her down, her dulcet tones swimming in her ears as everything else started to swirl and blur in her vision.

Slowly she looked up at the crowd, seeing a bunch of them pulling out their phones. They were all pointed at her, clearly either taking pictures or filming her public display of nudity. There was no energy left in her body to feel embarrassed, or to even enjoy it. She could only lie there and let them take their pictures, knowing in her exhausted mind that her naked body would be displayed on every message board it could possibly reach. Well... what could she do about it now? She let the darkness of sleep overtake her again.


End file.
